elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patches (Skyrim)
1.1 - Day One Bug fixes *General optimizations related to stability and performance. *Essential followers recover properly if player fast travels away. *Fixed rare instances of dragons flying improperly though objects after player exits an interior. *Fixed rare instance where the music track would stop playing properly. *Autosave message properly displays when going through a load door. *The fifth level of the Light Fingers perk correctly calculates the Pickpocket skill bonus. *Enchanting an item to improve the Sneak skill properly calculates the bonus to the player's Sneak skill. *Enchanting an item to improve the Lockpick skill properly calculates the bonus to the player's Lockpick skill. *Corpus Enchanter perk properly calculates bonuses to stats for the player’s new enchantments. Quest fixes *Fixed rare issue where a character would not arrive properly to the Thalmor Embassy during Diplomatic Immunity. *Rescue/Attack on Fort Neugrad will trigger properly if player travels to Fort Neugrad by foot. *In To Kill An Empire, Gianna will now talk to player with certain diseases. *Fixed rare instance of Civil War battle not starting properly if player receives a Companions quest from Farkas. *During Brelyna's Practice, fixed rare issue where the player could be permanently invisible. *Triggering combat in Largashbur no longer stops progression to The Cursed Tribe. *Fixed rare instance where fighting a Civil War battle during The Fallen would prevent the Jarl of Whiterun from accepting their axe in Message To Whiterun. *In The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, fixed rare instance where Arngeir would not teach player the last word of Unrelenting Force. *In Taking Care of Business, fixed issue where Brynjolf would not give player this quest if Talen Jei was dead. 1.2 - November 28th, 2011 http://www.bethblog.com/index.php/2011/11/28/skyrim-1-2-update/ *Fixed issue where projectiles did not properly fade away *Fixed occasional issue where a guest would arrive to the player's wedding dead *Dragon corpses now clean up properly *Fixed rare issue where dragons would not attack *Fixed rare Characters sleeping animation bug *Fixed rare issue with dead corpses being cleared up prematurely *Skeleton Key will now work properly if player has no lockpicks in their inventory *Fixed rare issue with renaming enchanted weapons and armor *Fixed rare issue with dragons not properly giving souls after death * ESC button can now be used to exit menus * Fixed occasional mouse sensitivity issues * General functionality fixes related to remapping buttons and controls * Fixed crash on startup when audio is set to sample rate other than 44100Hz * Fixed issue where textures would not properly upgrade when installed to drive * Improved occasional performance issues resulting from long term play New bugs *This patch introduced multiple bugs such as dragons flying backwards and broken magic resistances/weaknesses later fixed in the 1.3 patch. (see talk page) 1.3 - December 7th, 2011 http://www.bethblog.com/2011/12/07/skyrim-update-1-3-now-on-steam/ *General stability improvements *Fixed Radiant Story incorrectly filling certain roles *Fixed magic resistances not calculating properly *Fixed issue with placing books on bookshelves inside player purchased homes *Fixed dragon animation issues with saving and loading *Fixed Y-look input to scale correctly with framerate *Removed experience while using the Skeleton Key * Optimize performance for Core 2 Duo CPUs 1.4 - January 30th, 2012 (PC) http://www.bethblog.com/2012/01/19/news-on-the-creation-kit-and-game-updates/#more-17547 February 09th, 2012 (Xbox 360, PS3) Bug fixes *General optimizations for memory and performance *Memory optimizations related to scripting *Fixed crashes related to pathing and AI *Fixed crash in Haemar's Shame if player had already completed “A Daedra's Best Friend” *Fixed rare crash with loading saved games *Fixed issue with accented characters not displaying properly at the end of a line *Master Criminal achievement/trophy unlocks properly in French, German, Spanish and Italian *Fixed issue where dragon priest masks would not render correctly *Fixed issue where quests would incorrectly progress after reloading a save *Fixed issues with placing and removing books from bookshelves in the player's home *Fixed issue where weapon racks and plaques would not work correctly in player's house if player immediately visits their house before purchasing any furnishing. *Fixed issue where the player house in Windhelm would not clean up properly *Fixed crash related to giant attacks and absorb spells *Fixed issue with ash piles not cleaning up properly *Fixed occasional issue where overwriting an existing save would fail *Fixed memory crash with container menu *Fixed infinite loop with bookshelves *Fixed issue where traps in Shalidor's Maze would not work properly in French, German, Spanish and Italian versions *Fixed issue where transforming back to human from werewolf would occasionally fail *Bows and daggers will display properly when placed on weapon racks * Improved compiler optimization settings * Fixed occasional issue with armor and clothing not displaying properly when placed on mannequins in player's house. * Long term play optimizations for memory and performance Quest fixes *The Unusual Gem inside the Thalmor Embassy is now accessible after finishing “Diplomatic Immunity” *In “Breaching Security”, the quest token is no longer required to receive a fortune reading from Olava the Feeble *Fixed issue where Galmar would not complete Joining the Stormcloaks properly if “Season Unending” was an active quest *Fixed issue where starting “Season Unending” after finishing “Joining the Stormcloaks” would prevent “The Jagged Crown” from starting properly. *Fixed issue progressing through “Message to Whiterun” while “Season Unending” was still open would block progression for both quests. *In “Arniel's Endeavor”, fixed issue where a quest journal would trigger multiple times *In “Forbidden Legend”, the amulet fragment can no longer disappear after player leaves a dungeon without taking it *Fixed rare issue in “Forbidden Legend” where killing Mikrul Gauldurson while sneaking would make his corpse unaccessible *In “The White Phial”, the phial can no longer disappear if player leaves dungeon without taking it *“The White Phial” will now start properly if player already has a briar heart in their inventory *Player can no longer get stuck in Misty Grove after completing “A Night to Remember” *Fixed issue where leaving Riften during “A Chance Arrangement” would prevent quest from progressing *In “Darkness Returns”, a door in Twilight Sepulcher will properly open if the player leaves the dungeon for an extended period of time before completing the quest *In “Under New Management”, if the player leaves the Oculory for an extended period of time after placing the focusing crystal and returns, the quest will proceed correctly *“Onmund's Request” will now start properly if player has already found Enthir’s staff before receiving this quest *Fixed instance where Tonilia would stop buying stolen items and also would not give Guild Leader Armor *“Repairing the Phial” will start properly if player already has unmelting snow or mammoth tusk in their inventory *Finding Pantea's Flute before speaking with Pantea no longer prevents her quest from updating *In “The Coming of the Dawn”, fixed rare instance where a quest object would spawn incorrectly on the Katariah during Hail Sithis *Fixed rare issue in “The Mind of Madness” where player is unable to equip the Wabbajack *Fixed issue in “Pieces of the Past” where Mehrunes Dagon’s Razor will not trigger properly if player leaves the cell for extended period of time before activating it *“Blood's Honor” will start properly if you visited and completed Driftshade and an extended period of time passes before starting the quest. *Fixed rare issue where “Dampened Spirits” would not start properly *Fixed issue where player would be unable to become Thane of Riften if they purchased a home first *Fixed issue where killing guards in Cidhna Mine would block progression for “No One Escapes Cidhna Mine” *Fixed numerous issues with “Blood on the Ice” not triggering properly *In “Blood on the Ice”, Calixto can now be killed if player owns a house in Windhelm *In “The Cure for Madness”, killing Cicero then resurrecting him no longer impedes quest progress *Fixed rare issue in “To Kill an Empire” where an NPC would fail to die properly *Clearing Knifepoint Ridge before starting “Boethiah's Champion” no longer prevents quest from starting. New bugs *While fixing some major issues in the game, patch 1.4 seems to wreak havoc on quite a few textures in the game such as the Arcane Enchanter, Nightingale Armor, and Attunement Sphere but possesses no known harmful effect on the game itself at this time. This has been confirmed on all platforms. * This patch also brought new bugs, such as incorrectly duplicating and replacing items and favoriting bugs, such as having two improved weapons (same level, one-handed, and same name) not being able to be dual wielded if they are favorited, instead automatically unfavoriting one of these weapons when trying to equip both. 1.5 http://www.bethblog.com/2012/03/15/new-features-highlight-1-5-update/#more-18177 - March 30th, 2012 (PC), April 5th, 2012 (Xbox 360, PS3) New features *New cinematic kill cameras for projectile weapons and spells *New kill moves and animations for melee weapons *Smithing skill increases now factor in the created item's value *Improved visual transition when going underwater *Lydia now eligible for marriage *Level 81 is now reachable without leveling all skills to 100. *Improved distance LOD transition for snowy landscape. Bug fixes *General crash fixes and memory optimizations *Fixed issue with Deflect Arrows perk not calculating properly *In "A Cornered Rat", the death of certain NPCs no longer blocks progression *Fixed issue where Farkas would not give Companions quests properly *Fixed crash when loading saves that rely on data that is no longer being loaded *Followers Sneak properly when the player is Sneaking *Fixed issue with Weapon Racks not working properly in Proudspire Manor *Arrows and other projectiles that were stuck in objects in the world now clean up properly *Fixed issue where "Rescue Mission" was preventing "Taking Care of Business" from starting properly *Fixed issue where certain NPCs would fail to become Thieves Guild Fences *Fixed issue in "Diplomatic Immunity" where killing all the guards in the Thalmor Embassy before starting the quest would break progress *In "Hard Answers", picking up the Dwarven museum key after completing the quest no longer restarts the quest *Killing Viola before or after "Blood on the Ice" no longer blocks progression *Fixed issue where Calixto would fail to die properly in "Blood on the Ice" *In "Walking Nightmare", fixed occasional issue where Erandur would stop pathing properly *Fixed issue where letters and notes with random encounters would appear blank *Fixed issue where dialogue and shouts would improperly play *Lydia will now offer Marriage option after player purchases Breezehome in Whiterun *Fixed issue where if player manually mined ore in Cidhna Mine, jail time would not be served *Fixed rare issue with skills not increasing properly *Fixed issue where the Headsman's Axe did not gain proper buff from the barbarian perk *In "A Night to Remember" it is no longer possible to kill Ysolda, Ennis or Senna before starting the quest *Fixed issue with the Ebony Dagger having a weapon speed that was too slow *Fixed issue with "The Wolf Queen Awakened" where backing out of the conversation with Styrr too soon would block progress *The third level of the Limbsplitter perk now properly improves all Battleaxes *Fixed rare issue where Sanguine's Rose wouldn't work properly *In "Tending the Flames" King Olaf's Verse will no longer disappear from explosions New bugs * Starting with 1.5, the patch breaks mods that uses any kind of script, like SKSE or Script Dragon. It is advised to NOT download any mods until Bethesda can make a proper fix. * Since this patch Shield Charge may stop working completely. * Although the screen will freeze the instant you are transitioning to "underwater-view", forcing you to restart your system. **This bug is fixed by quitting Skyrim, opening up the game data folder on the XMB and deleting the main "Skyrim" Item AND the game patch (update), This removes both items from your console but keeps all saves and any additional stuff like options intact. When you restart, you will have to re-install the game data and patch, but it is a minor setback to an otherwise potentially game breaking bug. 1.6 - May 24th, 2012 (PC - Beta), June 8th, 2012 (Xbox 360) New features *Mounted Combat - Skyrim now allows you to do melee and ranged combat while riding a horse Bug fixes *General stability and memory optimizations *General AI pathfinding optimizations and bug fixes *Optimizations and crash fixes for data leaks *Fixed rare crash with lighting *Fixed crashes related to loading and saving games *Fixed crash with summoned creatures/NPCs *Fixed rare issue where saves would be corrupted *Improved logic for when ranged kill cams are played *Fixed issue with ranged kill cams while killing a dragon *Fixed rare issue with certain ranged kill cams not playing properly *Fixed issue with nirnroot lighting not properly cleaning up *Fixed issue where bow damage was being calculated incorrectly *Fixed rare problem with werewolf kill moves would not finish animating properly *In “The Break of Dawn” fixed rare issue where Meridia's Beacon would disappear from player’s inventory *Fixed occasional issue where followers would disappear after player pays off a bounty after committing a crime *Fixed issue where certain creatures and NPCs would fail to respawn properly *Fixed rare issue with dialogue subtitles not displaying properly *Fixed issue with water appearing blurry when loading a saved game after creating a save underwater * Fixed issue where map cursor would occasionally disappear after closing a message box with Kinect enabled * Fixed rare issue with shouts only performing the first level and not other unlocked levels with Kinect enabled * Fixed issue where the shout buttons would stop working properly if users mashed LB and RB during cooldown with Kinect enabled 1.7http://www.bethblog.com/2012/07/23/1-7-beta-update-available-on-steam/ - July 30th, 2012 (PC)http://www.bethblog.com/2012/07/30/skyrim-1-7-available-to-all-steam-users/, August 9th, 2012 (Xbox 360, PS3 in NA)http://www.joystiq.com/2012/08/08/skyrim-1-7-update-coming-to-consoles-starting-this-week/, August 27th, 2012 (PS3 Worldwide) *General memory and stability optimizations *Fixed crash related to new water shaders *Fixed rare crash related to dragon landings *Using Vampiric Grip and swimming no longer prevents swimming animation from playing afterwards * Fixed logic error with loading screens from add-ons * Improved recognition with Kinect voice commands * Fixed issue with Dawnguard Kinect-enabled dragon shouts for French, German, Italian and Spanish * Retroactively applies the previously skipped 1.6 update (Horse combat) 1.8 - November 1, 2012 (PC), November 26, 2012 (Xbox 360, PS3 in NA) Bug Fixes *General memory and stability improvements *Fixed rare crash when using vampiric grip *Fixed issue wasdasdasdasdasdasdasdhere Arnleif and Sons Trading Company could become permanently locked *Fixed issue related to duplicate NPCs *Fixed rare issue where exterior door would not open properly *Fixed issue with horse animations New Bugs *For PC, if you're on the quest A Cornered Rat, on the quest objective Talk to Esbern, he may not use his voice and you can kind of fix this by turning on subtitles. After he decides to let you in, the door may not open. To fix this, save the game, quit to Desktoasdasdasdasdp, relaunch the game, go back to the save and he should open the door. He still may not use his voice though. After speaking to him, he may scramble around for a few things. Do not worry though, if he is searching in his chest, exit the warrens, come back and make sure he is scrambling for something on his table. Proceed to talk to him and tell him that you and he must move. 1.9 (Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3) April 21st, 2013http://www.bethblog.com/2013/03/04/now-on-steam-skyrim-1-9-beta-update/(PC) March 20 New features *Legendary difficulty setting *Legendary Skills – Skills of 100 can be made Legendary. This will reset the skill to 15, return its Perks and allow the skill to affect leveling again. This effectively removes the overall level cap. Bug fixes *General memory and stability improvements *Fixed issue with quest scripts that were not shutting down properly *Companions will equip better weapons and armor if given to them *Fixed rare issue where player is unable to learn the Clear Skies shout during “The Throat of the World” *Fixed rare instance where Alduin would become invincible during “Alduin's Bane” *Fixed a rare issue where player could become stuck in Night Mother’s coffin during “Death Incarnate” *Fixed rare issue where protected companions could be killed from poison damage *Fixed rare issue with certain ash piles left from resurrected NPCs not clearing properly *Fixed rare issue with NPCs and creatures respawning improperly after player fast travels *Fixed rare crash when entering Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary *Fixed rare crash when entering a player owned home *Random dragon attacks will no longer occur during “Battle for Whiterun” *Fixed a rare crash when attempting to save your game during “Waking Nightmare” *Fixed issue where “Glory of the Dead” would not start properly if player is in combat with Eorlund Gray-Mane *The white phial is no longer consumed if given to a follower *If player marries Aela, the “Totem of Hircine” quest will be available *Unused briar hearts can be dropped after finishing “The White Phial” *Fixed issue with paying off a crime against the Companions that prevented player from getting Companions quests properly *Thieves Guild caches are now properly enabled in the appropriate cities *The Dragon Infusion perk now works properly when taking Esbern's Potion *Cragslane Cave properly resets if player receives a radiant quest to clear it out *Fixed rare issue with bounty quest objectives not properly clearing after completion *Gallus’ Encoded Journal is no longer a quest item after completing the Thieves Guild *In “No Stone Unturned” Vex will now accept Unusual Gems if you’ve collected them all before starting the quest *Vekel the Man now gives rewards for completing “Toying With The Dead” *Fixed rare issue with being unable to turn in stolen items in “The Litany of Larceny” *Fixed issue with followers becoming over-encumbered after being repeatedly rehired *Fixed rare issue with visiting Kynesgrove on horseback not progressing “A Blade in the Dark” properly *Fixed issue with receiving a duplicate radiant quest from a Jarl *Fixed conflict with clearing Driftshade Sanctuary before starting “Trouble in Skyrim” *Fixed issue with using shouts while in jail and having guards unlock the jail cell *Fixed rare issue with quest NPCs not properly moving to quest locations *Fixed issue with NPCs not selling master level spells *Fixed rare issue where player gets control locked outside the Thalmor Embassy at the start of “Diplomatic Immunity” *Fixed rare issue with disappearing containers after upgrades in player owned house *Fixed issue with being erroneously attacked while as a werewolf during “Ill Met By Moonlight” *The Ebony Blade is now only improved by two handed perks *Locked door to Proudspire Manor can now be unlocked by proper key *Fixed issue with merchants not receiving the proper additional gold with the Investor perk *Fixed a rare issue where the player would be unable to learn a word after leaving for several days during “The Way of the Voice” *The Nord Hero Bow can now be improved *The Purity perk no longer requires the Experimenter perk *Fixed rare instance where Lovers Comfort would not be applied properly *If you approach Frostmere Crypt from the north, “The Pale Lady” will start properly *Fixed rare issue where player could be prevented from speaking with Atub to start “The Cursed Tribe” *Fixed rare issue where a dragon could appear in the Mind of a Madman realm and kill the player *Fixed instance where player could get stuck in Japhet's Folly *Fixed rare instances where Arngeir would not teach Whirlwind Sprint *Fixed issue with “Ill Met By Moonlight” if Sinding dies before the quest starts *Gharol can now properly train up to level 75 *Fixed conflict with visiting The Karthspire before starting “Alduin's Wall” *Reduced the instance of random dragon attacks after fast traveling post main quest *Recruited Blades now have appropriate dialogue while at Sky Haven Temple *Fixed rare issue where an incorrect dungeon could appear as a location during “Totems of Hircine” *Fixed rare instance in “Fetch me that Book” where books found before getting the quest would not be properly recognized *Fixed rare issue with traveling to Thalmor Embassy with companions during “Diplomatic Immunity” *Fixed issues with Matching Set perk not working properly with certain pieces of armor *Fixed issues with Custom Fit perk not working properly with certain pieces of armor *Fixed issue with NPC dying in a bear trap blocking progress in “Time of My Need” *Fixed rare issue with swinging door becoming stuck and blocking an entrance in Volunruud *Imperial Light Armor can now be crafted *Fixed issue with “Vald's Debt” where Vald was not leveled properly *Fixed issue with Vilkas not giving proper greeting after completing “Battle for Whiterun” *Fixed issue with respawning actors that were raised by using the Ritual Stone power *Fixed issue with the Ancient Knowledge perk not calculating properly *The Palace of Kings now has patrolling guards on upper floors *Reduce percentage chance of getting a werewolf loading screen while player is a werewolf *Pantea's flute is no longer a quest item after completing “Pantea's Flute” *Placing an unread Oghma Infinium on a bookshelf in the player’s house no longer allows the book to be reused again *Adjusted dialogue priority to improve chances of hearing more combat dialogue from certain NPC enemies *Fixed issue with falling damage on high difficulty levels *Fixed bad collision on certain clutter objects *Fixed rare instance of couriers who would appear only dressed in a hat New Bugs * the game will freeze if a spell makes too much noise, if there are too many footsteps, when pausing, when starting a conversation and just when an attack is about to connect References ja:パッチ (Skyrim) Category:Gameplay Category:Skyrim: Gameplay Category:Computer and Video Games